


Growing pain

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuance of death silence. Calleigh and Horatio now have three children and there's trouble ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

GROWING PAIN.

Chapter 1.

"Katie, you turn to count" said Nataniel, they were playing hide and seek at the crime lab.

"Every floor is allowed right?" Jenna asked.

"All places are allowed" said Jason.

"Ok then I'll start to count" said Katie and the others run of.

Jenna run down to the autopsy room where she saw her mum and Alexx and asked: Alexx, can I hide in one of the drawers?

"Sure honey jump in" said Alexx and pulled out one and closed it, then she turned to Calleigh and said: Your kids are weird.

"Why hide and seek are a perfectly normal game to play" Calleigh said.

"But hide in a drawer like a db is not" said Alexx in a serious tone.

"My children are as happy and healthy as other children their age" said Calleigh.

"Your children live at the lab like tiny csi's, bet they have real guns and badges to" said Alexx.

"Of course the do, they are after all my children" said Calleigh, both her eight year twin girls had a gun each, and her ten year old son had two, and all three of them knew how to use them right, that they were dangerous and not toys and how to clean them after use.

"Aren't you afraid they can shoot anyone by accident" said Alexx.

"My children would never do that, besides they are not allowed to use them without me or Horatio around and the guns is locked up in my gun safe and the children don't have the code. Well I got my bullet so I'll see ya later, and let Jenna out if the others don't find her in time" said Calleigh and left.

Alexx shook her head, she just didn't get that Calleigh and Horatio could raise their children the way they did.

Calleigh was examining the bullet when Jenna, Katie, Jason and Nataniel came running.

"Mum, can we do out homework here, so you can help us if we need it?" Katie asked.

"Sure, but no joking around" said Calleigh.

The four children sat down around her desk and started to read, while Calleigh noted down her findings and put the bullet away. On her way back she heard Katie scream and hurried over to the table where she found her daughter in tears and asked: What happened this time?

"Nataniel pulled my hair real hard" cried Katie.

Calleigh bent down and stroke her blond hair while she turned to Nataniel and said: Nate why did you do that?

"Dunno, just felt like it he said and looked at her with his green eyes.

"That's just mean and I won't have it, go to the autopsy room and stay there for fifth teen minutes" said Calleigh since she knew her son was terrified by that room.

"No mum, please" said Nate.

"Go" said Calleigh and Nataniel left.

"Feeling better my angel" Calleigh asked Katie.

"Yes, but I don't get this, will you help me?" said Katie.

"Mhm, let me see" said Calleigh and bent down under the book to explain.

From the doorway Horatio was watching as Calleigh helped Katie, both looked like smaller versions of Calleigh, but Katie had green eyes and Jenna had blue. He looked after Nataniel, but couldn't see him anywhere inside so he went inside to Calleigh and asked, she explained, he just nodded and left. Through the window in the autopsy room he saw his son, he looked like him with his read hair, but had his mothers green eyes, and right now they looked terrified. What Horatio found ironic was that his son was afraid of this place, and his daughters were not, it should be the other way around.

Horatio walked in and said: Nate why are you so afraid of this place, the dead won't hurt you.

"Since Jenna said the dead kill and eat dead young boys" said Nate honest.

"And you believed her?" Horatio asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nate replied.

"Since it's a lie, the dead are dead, Alexx would you teach my son" Horatio said.

"But then why would Jenna say so?" Nate asked confused.

"To scare you" said Horatio.

Alexx took out a drawer with a man that had been shoot and said: See he won't hurt you.

"What happened to him?" Nate asked curiously.

"He was shoot see" Alexx said and pointed at the wound she had sewed together.

"But why, he looks like a nice guy" said Nate that didn't quite get why people killed each other.

"I don't know sweetie, but your mum and dad will find out and catch the bad guy" said Alexx.

"Promise you will dad, since I'm sure this guy don't deserve to be here" said Nate and looked at his father with sad eyes.

"I promise son, now go back to your siblings and do your homework and don't pull your sisters hair" said Horatio in a straight tone.

"Yes dad, and thanks a lot for the lesson aunt Alexx" he said and left them.

"Sure it's a good thing to teach your son about db's?" Alexx asked since he still didn't feel it was right to have children running around in the lab, specially not looking at db's in the autopsy room.

"Better fro him to know the truth, and now he won't be scared of going in her no more" said Horatio with a smile.

"That's true" said Alexx not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Well gotto go, new crime scene" said Horatio and left.

A couple of hours later Calleigh watched her children reading quietly when Horatio came up behind her, puts his arms around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Why hello handsome" she said with a giggle.

"Hey beautiful, can you believe we made something as perfect as them" Horatio said and watched the children as they were reading.

"Mhm, so I heard you were teaching Nataniel bout db's" she said.

"Are ya mad at me for doing so" he said.

"Heavens no, they are after all raised here so we had to do it sooner or later I guess" she said.

"Funny thing is that they don't seem to mind" he said.

"Probably because they like to be where we are" she said.

"I think it is more you than me sweetheart" her said and kissed her soft hair.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"That with my age I'm old enough to be their grandfather not their father that's all" he said.

"I don't think they care, they love you just the way you are handsome, and so do I" she said.

"And I you" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

Calleigh walked over to her children and said: Time to go home my angels.

They quickly packed up their stuff and followed them.

The clock was 8.30 PM, Calleigh had just put the twins to be and was about to read to them when Nataniel joined them. Calleigh opened the book and read: The big house did prove a Palace Beautiful, though it took time for them all to get in, and Beth found it very hard to pass the lions. Old mister Lawrence was the biggest one; but after he had called, said something funny or kind to each of the girls, and then talked over old times with their mother, nobody felt much afraid of him, except Beth.

Katie gasped and looked at her mother with tired eyes and asked: Mum, can you sing instead of reading, I'm too tired to follow.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?" said Calleigh and put the book a side.

"I'd lie" said Nataniel.

"I don't think that passengers seat has ever looked this good to me, he tells me about his night I count the colors in his eyes. He never falls in love his swears as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile that I know all his favorite songs. And I could tell you his favorite colors green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth, his sister's beautiful, he got his fathers eyes and if you ask me if I love him I'd lie" Calleigh sang.

Her children watched her and smiled, they loved when she sang to them, specially country songs since her voice was so beautiful.

Calleigh finished the song and said: No go to bed my little angels, I'll see you in the morning.

Then she followed Nate into his room before she went downstairs and turned on the TV and started to watch a crime show, noticed the faults and laughed.

Horatio entered and asked: What's so funny.

"Crime show, so many faults, would you make one of those for me to" she said referring to the gin tonic he had in his hand.

"You can take this, I'll make another one" he sad and gave her the drink and went back to the bar to make another.

He returned shortly after and sat down next to her and put his arm around her and asked: Are you tired Miss Duquesne?

"Very why?" she said and took a dip of her drink.

"I was thinking bout having some fun, if you're up for it" he said.

"Not tonight, I'm way too tired" she said.

"Not that kinda fun, this kinda fun" he said and pointed towards a big box of legos.

"You're thinking bout a building contest like old times" she said.

"Mhm, so do you wanna?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and they started to build.

They next morning Calleigh was waken by Nataniel yelling: Mummy.

Calleigh opened her eyes and noticed she and Horatio had fell a sleep in the living room between tons of lego castles, lego guns and other lego figures. She kissed Horatio softly to wake him. He opened his eyes and she said: Time to wake up handsome, I gotto take care of the children.

Calleigh run upstairs and found Nataniel crying in his bed, sat down beside him and said: What is it my little knight?

"I had a bad dream, the dead came and took me and tried to kill me, it was awful, I couldn't get away, they kept me in a cage before they would kill me, it was so scary mummy" he cried.

Calleigh held him closely while she said: Don't worry my little knight, no one will harm you mummy is here.

"Would you look at that, you're such a crybaby" laughed Jenna from the door.

"Jenna, that's enough, go and get ready we have to leave for school soon" said Calleigh in a straight tone.

"Do we have to, can't we stay home today?" Jenna asked.

"Are ya sick" Calleigh asked her.

"Nah, it's just that I don't want to go" said Jenna.

"It's as simple as this, if you're not sick, you're going, I will not have any of my children skip school for no reason" said Calleigh.

"But listen, it's a never mind you would never understand" said Jenna and left.

"Do you know anything about this?" Calleigh asked Nate.

"I do, but I promised I wouldn't tell so I won't" said Nate.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nah, I'm their big brother I'll take care of it" said Nate with a smile.

"Ok, I gotto get ready, see you downstairs" said Calleigh and headed for the master bathroom.

Calleigh had a strange feeling when she sat in her office, she wondered why Jenna didn't want to go to school since she had always like it so much, could it be some kind of problem her children weren't telling her about and if that was the case why.

In that moment Horatio entered the, saw her troubled face and asked: Sweetheart are you ok?

"I dunno, I think something is going on with the children at school and it troubles me that I don't know what it is" said Calleigh a bit concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, and you can always ask them when they come her after school" said Horatio.

"I hope you're right" said Calleigh still a bit concerned.

"So ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said and followed him out to the hummer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

At school that day Jenna and Katie were sitting with Nataniel and Jason during recess, when another group of children came over.

"If it isn't gungirl, so how many have you shoot so far?" said a boy in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't shoot people, since it is wrong and you get put away for it" said Jenna.

"Bet you don't have the guts, and you don't even hit the target" said another.

"Yeah, you're a sissy, you couldn't even win a fight" said a third.

"You're just as bad as your mum, she's not fit to be a coop, she could never kill anyone, she's to good, bet she's a bad shooter to" said the first boy.

"She's a perfect shooter and have killed in the line of duty" said Jenna, which was true.

"Yeah right, she's no good as a coop nor a csi since she's a woman, she's not good enough for a man's job, she should stay at home where she belongs" said the boy in a spiteful tone.

"Take that back or else" said Jenna her eyes were lightning of fury.

"Or else what" said the boy and laughed at her.

"I'll beat the crap outta you" she said angrily.

"You don't have the guts, besides you're a girl, there's no way you can beat me" he boy said.

"Oh yeah" said Jenna, she had enough, she didn't care that he was bigger and stronger than her, no one talked about her mum that way. She threw her self at him so he fell to the ground got on top f him and started to beating him as he fough back. The other children started to fight to, and soon they were all a pile of elbows and fists hitting each other angrily.

"What's going on here?" a teacher said.

"She started it" said the boy.

"I did not, that's total bs" said Jenna angrily.

"Ms Caine, Mr Johnson, principals office now, the same goes for the rest of you" said the teacher.

"Oh crap, mum will kill me" Jenna thought as the started to walk towards the school building.

On the way over the boy said: This isn't over Caine.

"The hell it ain't, no one calls mum a bad coop and gets away with it" Jenna said under her breath.

"Oh, but if she is, why else would there be so many criminals on the street" said the boy.

Jenna thought about something her mum had said when she had asked that question a while back. Calleigh had said: I put them away one criminal at the time so the streets will be safer for you and your siblings, and one day we'll hopefully get them all my little angel.

Jenna said: Since there is so many, she puts them away once at the time, have ya any idea how hard she works and how many she have put away.

"Not many, and tonight you'll bleed for getting me into the principals office" the boy said.

"Oh yes, blood will be spilled but not mine" she said with a smiled as they entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Horatio and Calleigh was at a crime scene when her phone rang, she answered at once then she walked over to Horatio and said: That was the school, our children and Jason had been in a fight with some other children, I have to go.

"Who, what, huh, our little angels in a fight, how did that happen?" Horatio asked shocked.

"Dunno, but according to the teacher Jenna started it, and you told me not to worry. I can't believe my little angel started a fight for no reason" said Calleigh frustrated.

"Then she probably had a good reason" said Horatio.

"And I've really tried so hard to teach our children that violence is not the answer" she said.

"You know that it isn't that easy, and they got your genes" said Horatio.

"What are you saying?" she asked and looked a bit annoyed at him

"I'm just saying that you tend to be a bit emotional some times" he said.

"At least I don't kill people when I'm angry at'em even if they do deserve it" she said angrily.

"Hey, you treat end people to and don't tell me you don't like it, and you to have killed people in the line of duty" he snapped back.

"In self defense and our children got you genes to so don't you dare blame it all on me" she snapped back.

"I never said they didn't, but it was not my idea to buy and teach the children about guns from they were young" he said.

"You never refused it either, do you have anything against it r are you just trying to pick a fight?" she asked.

"I don't and yes and you know why" he said.

"I do, but we don't have time, I have to go over to the school" she said.

"We can do it quick" he said.

"I would like that to, but I really have to go, are we ok?" she asked.

"Mhm, always you know how I feel" he said and smiled.

"I do and I miss it to, later" she said.

"Later, and for the record I love you genes, every little DNA, I wouldn't have you any other way" he said.

"Same goes for you handsome" she said and kissed him passionately before she left.

"God I love that woman" he thought and went back t work.

Calleigh sat in the principals office along with Jenna, Justin and Justin's mother.

"So seems like Jenna and Justin started at huge fight for no reason, and I have to punish them" said the principal.

"It was not for no reason, he was being a jerk" said Jenna.

"I was not, you attacked me remember" said Justin.

"Only because I was, well you know" Jenna.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to "Justin snapped back.

"I totally did, you have been insulted me enough" she snapped.

"Jenna that's enough" said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Same goes for you young man" Justin's mother said.

"Ok, so they both have detention for a week" said the principal.

"That's not fair, it was not my fault" Jenna said frustrated.

"Jenna" said Calleigh in a warning tone wondering what the fight really had been about before they left.

Later that night when Calleigh had given up to get children to tell her what was wrong she went downstairs to Horatio.

"So did they tell you?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I would really like to know how Justin insulted my little angel to get her so mad" she said with a tired sight.

"We'll get it out of them sooner or later, so it's later" he said with a sly smile.

"I dunno, I'm tired" she said.

"You don't have to do anything, I can do it all" he said.

"Aren't you generous" she said with a giggle.

"I am" he said and kissed her passionately and while he laid her gently down in the coach. He removed her blouse and gasped when he realized she was not wearing a bra and asked: Calleigh since when did ya stop wearing a bra?

"Didn't, just took it of after putting the children to bed to save you work" she said, which was true.

"Why thank you" he said and started to nibble on her breasts.

"You're ohhhhhh welcoooooome" she moaned.

Horatio then somehow managed to remove her skirt while kissing his way down to her belly. He gently let his lips caress the gun on her hip since he knew it drove her crazy and she softly moaned: Ohhhhh Horatiooo, get inside me noooooow, I ohhhhhh neeed you ohhhhh, ohhhhh.

He quickly got inside her and started to work his way further into her while she moaned with pleasure, but still tried to keep it down so the children wouldn't hear until they both let go, and he lay down on top of her and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you handsome" she said and kissed him.

"You're welcome sweetheart" he said.

Then they both closed their eyes for a while to rest.

While Calleigh and Horatio were occupied their three children had sneaked out of the house and were now heading towards the beach where they were meeting Justin and his buddies.

"Sure this is a good idea, I mean mum and dad will get real mad if they find out" said Nataniel a bit worried.

"I don't care I have to do this" said Jenna.

"Ok then" said Nate.

The Caine children stood opposite of Justin and his friends and Jenna said: Ready.

"Ready when you are my lady" said Justin.

They both looked at each other then down before they started to fight, so did the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The phone rang at the Caine residence, Calleigh answered, it was Natalia.

Natalia sighed and asked: Calleigh are your children home?

"In bed, why?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Would you mind checking?" said Natalia.

"Hang on" said Calleigh and went upstairs and found her children's rooms empty, her heart jumped of fear and she asked: Natalia, what are you not telling me?

"That they are down on the beach fighting Justin and his buddies, and it will get ugly, you better go down there" said Natalia.

"Are you sure why?" Calleigh asked terrified.

"She's defending you honor, it's a long story, just get down there" said Natalia.

"Ok, call you later" said Calleigh, her voice was shaking.

Calleigh walked back into the living room, she was shaking and her face was white of fear.

Horatio looked at her, it had been a long time since he had seen her so scared and he asked: Calleigh, what's the matter?

"The children are down at the beach fighting, we have to get there at once, can you drive?" she asked.

"Of course come on" said Horatio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Down at the beach Jenna had managed to push Justin to the ground, she sat on top of him, his nose was bleeding, she giggled and said: Told ya your blood would be spilled, not mine.

He smiled at her and said: You did, now would you let me loose.

"No way, I like having you beneath me, shows who's the strongest one" she giggled.

At the same time she felt a sharp pain in her thigh and fell of Justin. Justin looked at the bloody knife in his friend Max hand and said: What the hell did you do that for?

Justin took of his T-shirt and held against her wound while he knelt down beside her, held her hand and said: I'm sorry angel.

"Don't worry handsome Jr, it will be ok, I promise, you need more than that to get ride of me" she said and smiled weakly at him.

Tears were falling from Justin's eyes and Jenna said: Don't cry handsome Jr.

At that moment Calleigh and Horatio arrived, Calleighs face went even whiter when she saw her daughter on the ground, Justin kneeling by her side and said: Horatio, I, we, she, do, please Horatio.

"Just get back in the car and I'll take care of it" Horatio determined.

Horatio walked over, lifted Jenna in the back of his car went back to Justin and said: Please come a long.

Justin nodded and they left the rest of the children.

Horatio called Natalia from the hospital and said: Natalia will you bring the children, I'll give them a lesson, or rather Calleigh and I will.

When all the children were sitting in the waiting room Horatio looked at them and said: Max, you better pray that my daughter makes it through or you will spend time in jail. Now can anyone tell me why children shall not play with weapons?

A boy named Aron said: Because they are dangerous.

"Yes and?" Horatio asked.

"You can end up killing someone by accident" said Max who finally got the point.

"But sir, you have killed in the line of duty and I assume Calleigh has to, what's the difference?" Aron asked polite.

"The difference is that we don't have a choice, what we do, is not for fun, but necessary and we hate to kill people even if we have to" said Calleigh.

"So is it true what they say that you never miss on target?" Aron asked.

"It's true" said Horatio.

"But Calleigh, your children has guns to, they can have an accident as easy as any other" said Max.

"And that is why they aren't allowed to use then without parent supervision, the are locked in the gun safe and they don't have the code" said Calleigh, it was true and added: Besides the are raised at the lab and deals with death every day, the already knows the danger of guns and weapons.

"So what have you learned tonight?" Horatio asked.

"Weapons are dangerous not toy" they all yelled.

"Good, next time fist fights only" Horatio said.

The children nodded and Horatio went over to comfort Calleigh.

"Horatio what if" she couldn't finish, her voice was shaking, and tears of worry and sadness were falling from her eyes.

"She won't, she's a strong fighter just like you" he said and held her closely.

Calleighs tears made his shirt sulking wet and he said: Why don't you try to sleep for a while, I'll be up if something happens.

"Only if you hold me, I'm so scared Horatio" she cried.

"I know sweetheart I know" he said as they sat down on a coach, she lay down, her head rested on his lap and she feel slowly a sleep while he stroke her hair.

The children were watching and Max said: They sure are cute, even if they're old.

"They are" said Katie and gasped.

"Let's sleep" said Aron.

"Second that" said Justin, and soon they were all a sleep spread around in chairs and coaches in the waiting room.

The next morning Calleigh woke up bright and early, stretched and raised from Horatios lap. He was still sleeping, so she woke him up with a soft kiss. He looked at her and said: Morning beautiful.

"Morning handsome, oh look at that how cute" she said referring to the five sleeping children.

"It really is" he said and kissed her.

"Shall we wake them and get them to school?" he asked.

"Nah, let them sleep and have the day of, they look like little angels, did you call their parents" she said.

"Last night, told I have them back sometime today, yeah they look like angels, but nothing compared to you my love" he said.

Calleigh blushed and replied: Why thank you handsome, that's sweet of you say.

"Oh, but it's true, so shall we check on Jenna?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said and got up and they went over to the desk to find out where she was.

Calleigh and Horatio walked into Jenna's room and found her in the bed laughing of a Donald Duck magazine. Jenna looked up at her mum and dad, their hair was messy, their clothes wrinkly, her mum without makeup and they both looked concerned.

Jenna suddenly felt very bad about the way she had been acting, started to cry and said: Mummy, daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to.

Calleigh walked over to her and put her arms around her and said: My little angel, don't worry, it's ok, I was just so worried, I though I lost you, I'm just glad that you're ok.

"Same goes for me" said Horatio and hugged his little girl.

"I promise I never do anything like that again, I love you, but mum is handsome Jr here to?" Jenna asked since she really hoped Justin was there to.

"We love you to, but who is handsome Jr?" asked Calleigh confused.

"Justin" said Jenna and blushed.

"Since when did you start calling him that?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Since I got on top of him last night, it was so fun" said Jenna dreamily.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Horatio said shocked.

"Relax dad, we were fighting for uhm I ehh fun and ended up sitting on top of him so he kinda called me angel and therefore I called him handsome Jr since he ehhhh, uhmm, is kinda handsome, don't you think mum?" Jenna explained.

Calleigh smiled and said: I do.

Horatio shook his head and said: What is it with you wimen, why do you always have to fight and win to realize you're in love with a guy, you're hopeless.

"Oh be quiet I know for a fact that you love to argue and fight with me or else you wouldn't have stayed engaged with e for thirteen years" she said.

"True" he said and smiled at her.

"Can I ask a question?" said Jenna.

"Sure" said Horatio.

"How come you never gotten married?" she asked curiously.

"I actually don't know, Calleigh" Horatio said.

"Never gotten the time, do ya wanna?" she replied.

"I do, when?" he asked.

"Your birthday?" she replied.

"Dunno it's so long" he said.

"You've been waiting for thirteen years, does three more months really matter" she said.

"No, not really, ok then glad that's settled" he said.

"7th of April then" she said.

"Jup, that's the best birthday present so far" he said.

"Makes sense since we got engaged on mine remember" she said.

"How could I forget, anyway wanna have breakfast, I'm starving" he said.

"Sure, see you later, and I'll send Justin In" Calleigh said and they left.

Jenna just shook her head, they were hopeless or maybe just hopeless in love she thought.

A moment later Justin entered the room and said: Hey angel, how are you feeling?

"Just fine, hope mum and dad didn't give ya any trouble handsome Jr" she said.

"No, they didn't. so how long do you have to stay?" he asked concerned.

"Until tonight" she replied.

"I'm really sorry about this my angel, I never intended for you to get hurt like that" he apologized and looked really sorry.

"I know handsome Jr I know" she said and looked into his brown eyes.

"So your mum and dad are getting married, huh" he said.

"Mhm, did they tell ya" she said.

"Nah, overheard they whispering sweet nothing to each other, they make a cute couple" he said.

"They do" she agreed.

"But not as cute as us angel" he said.

"Didn't know we were one" she said.

"Oh we are" he said and bent over and kissed her soft lips.

Jenna smiled warmly at him it was her first kiss and it was so perfect, she felt all warm inside and her heart was pounding like crazy of joy. Then she reached in for another kiss.

From the door Horatio and Calleigh were watching and she said: How cute.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I like it, I think she's to young to have a boyfriend at all for that matter" he said.

"You're much older than me, but we get along just fine" she said.

"We're adults they are children" he said.

"Oh look how happy they are, and don't you dear to wreck it" she said.

"I won't sweetheart" he said and kissed her softly.

Later that day Calleigh was watching as Nataniel and Katie were finishing their homework in her office. They both had a black eye, Nataniel's lip was swollen and Katie's nose had gotten a bad beat to.

Calleigh walked over to them and said: Ok, so tell me why ya'll were fighting last night.

They both looked down and kept quiet.

"Why don't you tell me, you will get punished either way so I suggest you speak" said Calleigh rather determined.

Katie and Nataniel looked at each other and Katie said: The reason we don't tell you is we don't want you to get hurt. You see last two months Justin have been teasing us, mostly Jenna, calls her gungirl and says that she can't shoot and stuff, that she is as bad as you're and that you should not be a coop since you're a woman and so on. So yesterday she got enough and told him to shut it or she would beat him up, but he just laughed and she did, but the funny thing is he liked her all along.

Calleigh smiled and said: I could have told ya that if you had bothered to come to me in the first place.

"How could ya tell?" Katie asked.

"Cause I been with guys before your dad, so I know" she said.

"How many except dad and uncle Jake?" Nate asked.

"Hmm let's see four that were my boyfriends" she said but thought "But I messed around with some others to".

"Any of them better than dad?" Katie asked.

"Nah, noone can beat your dad" she said and smiled.

"But mum he's so old" said Nataniel, but quickly added: I mean not old, but older than you.

"And your point is" she said in a warning tone.

"How could you fall in love with a man that is much older than you?" Nate asked quietly.

"Since his age doesn't matter to me since he's my equal" Calleigh said and added: Finish your homework.

Calleigh turned and saw Natalia and walked over to her. Natalia smiled and asked: So noon of you former boyfriends can beat Horatio or is that just something you tell your children?

"I might have thought they were right while dating them, but I was wrong, luckily, cause noone can beat my handsome prince" she said with a smile.

"You sure love him, so I was coming down to hear if you wanted to chip in for pizzas since we're all working late and we gotto eat" said Natalia.

"Good plane, angels what do you want on your pizzas?" she yelled at them.

"The usual" they yelled back.

"Ok then, two with everything, two with taco and two with ham and mushrooms" said Calleigh.

"Wow you guys sure eat a lot" said Natalia.

"Nah, we like left overs" Calleigh said giggling thinking "nothing is like cold pizza".

"Ok twelve pizzas it is then?" said Natalia.

"Twelve who are all those for?" Calleigh asked.

"Six for you, H and you children, Three for me Ryan and Jason, one for Eric and two for Rick and Rebekka, that makes twelve" said Natalia.

"Hang on, since when did Rick and Rebekka start to hang out with us?" Calleigh asked.

"He asked and I said Ok, besides Stetler Jr will probably play with put children when he/she is born" said Natalia.

"Hold the phone, there's going to be a Stetler Jr, when, how, huh" Calleigh asked a bit shocked.

"How I guess you know since they are a couple, when August/September I think, and why are you so shocked" said Natalia.

"Come on Nevins and Stetler with a kid, that's just weird" said Calleigh.

"Not really, bet he be a good dad" said Natalia.

"It's Stetler" said Calleigh.

"Mum, did ya say uncle Stetler is here, oh can I please go and see him" said Nataniel.

"If you're done with you homework, he's somewhere upstairs" said Calleigh.

"Yeah see ya" Nate said and run towards the elevator.

"You were saying" said Natalia.

"How anyone can like Stetler is beyond me, but I guess you're right, how bad can he be if my little knight like him so much" she said and sighed.

"Any idea why?" Natalia asked.

"No, my children are weird" she said and smiled.

"But still adorable" said Natalia.

"Mummy's little angels" said Calleigh.

"Well I better go and order pizza" said Natalia.

"Mhm, see ya upstairs later" said Calleigh and walked over to her daughter.

"Uncle Rick, uncle Rick" Nataniel yelled happily when he saw Stetler.

"Hey Nate" said Stetler and smiled at him, then he looked at his beaten face and asked: Have you been fighting?

"Yes" said Nate.

"Nate, violence don't solve anything, it's wrong to fight" he said.

"Yeah I know, but it still felt so good" said Nate with a little smile.

"Spoken like a real Caine, but I still think your parents will punish you for it" Stetler said with a chuckle.

"Yes since mum is against fighting" said Nate and looked down.

"Let me tell you a secret about you mum, she loves to fight with your dad, but that's the only one she fights with and she right fighting is wrong" said Rick.

"I've never seen her fight with dad" said Nate a bit surprised.

"I'm not surprised, so what are you upto?" Rick asked.

"Just done with homework and wanted to play with ya, are ya bizzy uncle Rick" said Nate with pleading eyes.

"I always have time for you my little csi boy, how about some PS2 in the break room?" said Rick.

"Yeah, guitar hero III or fight game" said Nate.

"Fight game, that way I got a bigger chance to win" said Rick.

"You can try, so did ya hear mum and dad are getting married?" said Nate as they walked towards the break room.

"Really it was about time, so when is this happy event taking place" Rick asked curiously.

"Dads birthday, but ya won't make trouble will ya?" Nate asked since he knew what Stetler's job was and that he had tried making trouble before.

"No I won't, believe it or not I'm happy for them, did you hear I'm gonna be a dad?" said Rick happy.

"You're that's great, hope you get a son then since I know you want one" said Nate happily since Stetler had told him so before.

"Me to, but girl would be nice to, now let me beat you" said Rick thinking "I can't wait to do this with my own kid".

"No way" said Nate and they started to play.

Half an hour later Natalia, Horatio and Calleigh stood in the doorway watching as Nataniel and Stetler laughed and played against each other, and Natalia said: I just don't get why those to are so crazy about each other.

"Me neither" said Calleigh and smiled since it was cute.

"It's since Rick always wanted a son and Nate is his little csi boy, and Rick isn't all that bad" they heard Rebekka's voice from behind.

"Oh hey Rebekka, I never knew Rick wanted a son" said Calleigh surprised.

"If you had bothered to get to know him you would. Just look at them, he will make a great father" said Rebekka.

"Uhm sorry, you're right, so when are you getting yours?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Seven months, I can't wait" Rebekka and smiled.

"Hmm, imagine a tiny Stetler, now there will be two of them to watch out for, I can't wait" said Horatio and smiled.

"Don't worry, he or she won't be like their dad, since I'm planning to raise them at home not at work like you guys" said Rebekka.

"Good plan, the pizza has arrived, let's eat and congratulations" said Eric, him and Ryan were carrying a pile of pizzas and they all went into the break room to eat.

Later that night Calleigh had gotten Jenna from the hospital and were now putting her to bed, she was about to leave when Jenna said: Mummy thank you.

"For what, my little angel?" Calleigh asked.

"For being a great csi and put so many bad people away and at the same time take care of us" Jenna said.

Calleigh was touched and said: You're welcome my angel, now go to sleep like your sister.

"Ok, I love you mum" said Jenna.

"I love you to my little angel" said Calleigh and bent down to give her one last kiss before she left the room. She smiled to her self as she closed the door quietly, thinking about how much she loved her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

April 7th !

"Justin, stop it, give me the ball" Jenna giggled.

They were playing basketball outside the Caine house.

"If you want it, you have to get it" he said with a smile, scored and held it outta her reach.

"That's not fair since you're taller than me" she said.

"Life isn't fair my angel" he said and laughed.

Jenna pushed him so he fell to the ground and got on top of him giggling and snapped the ball from his hands.

"Hey, that's cheating" he said.

"As ya just said life isn't fair handsome Jr" she giggled.

"Oh yeah, then you won't mind that I do this" he said and rolled so he got on top of her and she lost the ball before he bent down and their lips locked.

"Justin get the hell of my daughter, and Jenna go inside and get dressed at once, we have bad time" said Horatio a bit frustrated.

"Yes sir" said Justin and got of her and Jenna went inside.

"Ok, go home and get changed, see you at the church later" said Horatio and smiled at him.

He nodded and Horatio got back inside to get ready for the wedding.

Calleigh woke up in Natalias and Ryan's bed, yawned and stretched before she got up. It was her first night without Horatio in ages and it felt weird. She took a shower and went downstairs and found Natalia in the kitchen.

Natalia looked at her and asked: Slept well?

"Yup, wonder how Horatio slept with Ryan instead of me" Calleigh said with a slight smile.

"Dunno pends on how much he likes Ryan" said Natalia.

"Ewwww, didn't need that picture in my head" said Calleigh.

"Relax I was only joking, Ryan is not like that and neither is H" said Natalia.

"I sure hope not or I'm marring the wrong guy" said Calleigh.

"You're not, he's so HOT for you, bet he'll prove that plenty later" said Natalia with a giggle.

"He better" said Calleigh and added: You and Ryan are taking the children.

"Of course" said Natalia and added: So let's get you ready then.

"Yup" said Calleigh and smiled thinking tat in a few hours she would be a Caine like her husband, and children, more or less since the children's names was Duquesne Caine and hers would only be Caine like him.

Later that day Horatio and Calleigh went home to change before the reception, he carried her in the door and kissed her hungrily while he said: I can't believe you finally are mine.

"Wasn't I always?" she giggled and gave him another kiss.

"You know what I mean, so do you wanna go upstairs Mrs Caine" he said.

"I do" she said and took his hand.

Once inside the bedroom he slowly removed her wedding dress while he kissed her neck.

He then moved down to her breasts and started to kiss her perfectly tattooed gun as he knew it drove her crazy.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhh, Horatio bite my neck ohhhh" she moaned.

"I can't do that" he said and kept kissing her breasts.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It won't look good on our wedding pictures, but I promise I'll do it later tonight" he said and kissed his way down to her belly before he followed his path down to her golden triangle while she arched of pleasure of the treatment her gave her. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, Horatio, please go on, it felt so good" she moaned.

"I can't" he said.

"What do you mean' don't I turn you on" she asked surprised.

"It's not that" he said a bit embarrassed.

"What then?" she asked confused.

"I forgot to buy you know" he said.

"Oh" she said since she wasn't on any kind of birth control, but quickly added: How bout we make a little Horatio Caine then?

"Are you sure, I mean you're not young anymore" he said.

"Mhm" she said, she was really randy and both wanted and needed him.

"But Calleigh, what if something happens, you can have complications" he said concerned.

"I'm a strong woman I can handle it" she said.

Then she quickly moved positions so he was beneath her and started to kiss his neck just on the right spot before she moved further down and let her teeth sink into his chest while he growled with pleasure while he was thinking "Sweetheart what has gotten into you".

She took her time working her way down to his hardness. First she just admired it, it was perfect and majestic just like him, then she took it in her mouth and started to suck it first a bit slow then faster until he growled: Calleigh ohhh please Calliiiii stop ohhh.

"Why you seem to like it" she said innocently.

"Cause if you go on I won't ohhhh ohhhhh be able to control my self long enough to make a Horatio Caine Jr" he growled.

She nodded with a smile and quickly got on top of him and started to ride him faster and faster until he let go screaming: Ohhhhhhh, Calliiiiiiii, Calliiiiiii, Calliiiiiii, while she screamed: Ohhhhhh, God, oh God Horatioooo, Horatiooooooooooo, Horatiooooooooooooo, while she was shaking before she fell down on top of him breathing heavily.

Horatio put his arms around her and dragged in her essence. Calleigh closed her eyes with a smile to rest for a second.

"Calleigh" he asked, but there was no answer.

He stroke his wife's hair gently while he thought "I wish I could let you sleep since you're probably tired my angel, but we have to get back to the rest so I can't".

"Calleigh" he tried again.

"Just some more minutes please" she said tiredly.

"You know we have to go" he said.

"Ok handsome" she said and got up to get dressed before they left.

After dinner Calleigh and Horatio stood talking with Ryan and Natalia.

"You sure did take long to get here before dinner" said Ryan.

"We had something to take care of" said Horatio.

"You really couldn't wait huh" said Ryan.

"Nah" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You two are worse than us" said Natalia and smiled.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"You got guest waiting and you couldn't wait, what are you teenagers" said Natalia.

"We just got married, so is it a crime if I want to have fun with my wife before we got here" said Horatio.

"So how many Caine babies are you planning on having?" Natalia asked.

"What makes you think we want more, we already got three children, actually four" said Horatio.

"Just a guess, the way Calleigh looked when I told her Rebekka was pregnant, you want one more don't you" Natalia said.

"I do" said Calleigh honest.

"Sure that's a good idea" said Natalia thinking of her age.

"Mhm" said Calleigh.

"You really love children don't you, specially your own" she said.

"I do, why wouldn't I, look how cute they are" said Calleigh.

At the dance floor Jenna and Justin were dancing close, the same were Katie and Jason, while Kyle and Nataniel were joking about something.

"They are adorable, how cute would it be if you guys got a boy and Stetler a girl and they ended up as a couple in the future" said Natalia.

Horatio wrinkled his nose and said: I don't like it.

"Handsome how bad can Stetler really be, I mean Nate really likes him and the other way around" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Look who has changing their attitude all of a sudden" said Horatio.

"I just think Rebekka might be right, and they are a cute couple" said Calleigh.

"They are, but not as cute as us, care to dance my love" said Horatio.

"Mhm" she said and they disappeared out on the dance floor to have their first dance as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

6 months later.

The clock was 3PM and Jenna was running into the crime lab, she was so happy since Justin had surprised her at school and now she wanted to tell her mum about it, so she run to the elevator to take it down to her lab.

The sight that met her would stay with her for years. Calleigh was laid lifeless on the floor, the crutch of her pants were covered in red blood.

Jenna ran over and tried to wake her while she cried: Mummy, mummy, please wake up.

But for no use, so she ran over to the autopsy room where she found Stetler and Alexx.

Alexx looked at Jenna's scared white face and asked: Jenna honey what is wrong?

"Mum, the baby, blood, I think she's dead, aunt Alexx, uncle Rick do something please" she managed to say between her heavy cries.

Alexx and Rick run over to the firearms lab and while Alexx knelt down beside her, Rick called for an ambulance.

"Is she" he couldn't finish.

"She still have a pulse, but it is weak" said Alexx and tried to examine Calleigh's belly and said: The baby is kicking so it's alive, but I don't know if she will be ok if the paramedics don't get here soon. Do you know where Horatio is?

"In the field, he's not answering his phone, I'm trying Natalias now, I'll get them to met us at the hospitals" said Rick at the same time Natalia answered and said: Hey Rick, what is it?

"It's Calleigh, it's not looking good, head over to the hospital at once" said Rick.

"Ok" she said and hung up while the ambulance arrived and took Calleigh away.

Natalia walked over to Horatio and said: Horatio we have to go.

When he saw her scared face an alarm bell went of in his head and he asked: What happened?

"It was Rick, it's Calleigh, all I know is that it is serious" said Natalia.

"Oh dear lord, please don't take her from me" Horatio thought as they headed for the Hummer, annoyed at him self for not making her stay home since this pregnancy had been though on her, she had been way worse than with the other three, even if she hid it well he could tell. And he worried a great deal about her and he tried to be there for her in every way that he could. He only hoped there wasn't anything serious that would cause him to loose her or their unborn child, but he feared the worse.

Tears were falling from his eyes as he was driving since he was really scared for her.

They parked in front of the hospital and run inside and found Alexx, Rick and Jenna.

Jenna was crying and shaking, and her face was white with fear. Horatio lifted her up in his arms and her closely while she said: Daddy it was awful, she was just laying there, the blood, I though she was dead. Daddy I'm scared.

"So am I my little princess, so am I" he said his voice was shaking.

"Daddy is mummy gonna be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know princess, but I hope so" he said.

He sat down on the coach with her on his lap, leaning against his chest, while she stroke her hair gently to calm her down. She finally quiet down.

Alexx, Rick and Natalia were all thinking the same thing "How will they survive if she don't".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Horatio got woken up by a voice that said: Mr Caine.

"Yes is she ok?" Horatio asked the doctor still a bit concerned.

"It was a close call, but both mother and child are just fine" said the doctor.

"Where is she, can I see her" said Horatio.

"Yes, third door on the left, and make sure she gets plenty of rest, this may have happened since she has been working too much, tell her to slow down so this won't happen again, if it does she might not be so lucky" said the doctor.

"I will and thanks doctor" said Horatio relived.

"Not a problem" said the doctor and left.

Horatio walked into Calleigh's room, she looked pale and tired her eyes were dull.

He walked up to her, kissed her softly and said: You scared me I though I lost you.

Then he started to cry, Calleigh looked at her husband and felt an extreme tenderness towards him, she put her arms around him and said: It's ok Horatio.

"No it's not, I could have lost you, didn't I tell you not to work so much, you're not young anymore, you're wearing your body out, and I couldn't bear to loose you, you're the love of my life, the queen of my heart, my equal, I can't function without you" he said between his soft sobs.

"I'm sorry handsome, I thought I can handle to raise all three and work as much as I used to, and at the same time be pregnant, but I was wrong, this pregnancy was much harder on me than the other three, so I can't handle it as well as I thought" she said and looked down.

"That must be the first" he said and looked into her green eyes.

"What" she said.

"That you say there is something you can't handle" said Horatio.

Calleigh looked down a bit embarrassed, it was a bit cute.

"Not to worry, sweetheart we're in this together, and I'll help you in any way that I can" he said and kissed her forehead softly.

"You're not ad at me since I didn't tell you this before?" she asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you, I was just worried, I thought I lost you" he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she started.

"Shhh" he said, kissed her and held her closely while she cried in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

7 days later.

Calleigh were sleeping peacefully in Horatios office, while he was working on his computer. He stopped to look at her, she was so beautiful. After the accident she had tried to change things, well she did still lived at the crime lab, only she didn't work as much as she used to. Every day she came up to his office to sleep for a couple of hours, because she needed to rest and he liked to keep an eye on her, and she had told him that she slept better with him there than without. So no matter where he was he made sure to be there and that noone interrupted her when she took her nap.

At that moment the piece was interrupted by their three children running down the door laughing and talking.

"Daddy, may I please have some money I need to buy Justin a birthday present, he's turning 13 on Friday" Jenna begged with puppydogeyes.

"You gotto sign this note from my teacher" said Nataniel

"Can I sleep over at Ashley's tonight, please daddy please" begged Katie.

Horatio looked a bit overwhelmed and said: Jenna, didn't ya just get allowance, Katie I don't think that is a good idea on a school night, and Nate why do you have a note from your teacher?

"I didn't pay attention in class and got in a fight with the teachers about it" said Nataniel and looked down.

"But daddy I really wanna buy Justin something nice so I need more money" said Jenna.

"I promise I'll do my homework and we won't stay up late, oh please daddy let me sleep over" Katie begged.

Calleigh who had woken up by it all sat up and looked at Horatio, he looked so helpless, she found it a bit amusing and said: Katie you're not sleeping over on a school night, you can tell Ashley you will do it on Friday instead. Jenna I'll go with you to the mall later and help ya find something not to expensive to Justin and my little knight what was more important than to pay attention in class? Jenna, Katie go to my office and start your homework, I want to talk to Nate.

"Yes mum" they said and left.

"So" said Calleigh.

"It's uhm" he said and stopped.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other, smiled and Calleigh said: Ok, pay attention in class since it's important and think about the girl in recess.

"Ok, how did you know" Nate asked surprised.

"Your mum is a smart woman and when it comes to you children she knows everything and she was young once to" said Horatio, as a thank you Calleigh gave him a soft kiss while Nataniel shook his head and went to do his homework along with his sisters in Calleigh's office.

"The thing you just said was cute, but not entirely true" said Calleigh.

"Let them think it is" he said with a chuckle, dragged her down on his lap and let his lips lock with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

4 months later.

Calleigh was at the mall with Rebekka and Calleigh was cuddling with Rebekka's five moth old baby Melissa.

"Oh, she's so cute" said Calleigh and smiled to Melissa before she handed her back to Rebekka.

"I know, I never thought I could love anyone so much" said Rebekka dreamily.

At the same moment Calleigh felt a sharp pain and her water broke. The pain from the contractions was worse than ever before, she sank down on the floor and screamed in pure pain.

Rebekka looked terrified at her while she called an ambulance and told them to hurry.

Calleigh lay on the floor wroth in pain, tears coming from her eyes, her face was pale. Rebekka sat down next to Calleigh and prayed a silent prayer that this would go well.

"I want Horatio" Calleigh whispered silently as tears of pain found their way down her checks, she really needed him now.

Rebekka tried to calling him, but no answer, then she called Rick, he picked up and said: Hey my lovely.

"Hey, would you please find Horatio, it's time and I think this one is in a hurry" said Rebekka.

"I'll find him at once, so how is she?" Rick asked as he heard Calleigh scream like a wild animal in the background.

"Not good Rick, I'm really worried, will you please hurry" she begged.

"I will, just hang in there" he said as he hang up after hearing another one of Calleighs screams, thinking "This can't be good".

At that moment the ambulance came and took Calleigh away.

Rick rushed to the crime lab found Horatio in the DNA lab whit the rest and said: Why aren't you answering your phone.

"Run out of battery when I was out in the field, it's in the charger now, why?" said Horatio.

"Calleigh is" Rick started trying to catch his breath.

"She's what?" Horatio asked worried.

"In delivery and according to my wife not doing good, no would you please hurry" said Rick.

"Oh dear God have mercy on her" Horatio thought as they run to the cars.

Horatio was walking up and down the hospital corridors not being allowed to be with his wife drove him crazy with worry.

"No" he decided "This won't do" and walked into the room where she was he could hear her screams long before he got there. Horatio watched Calleigh all sweat, her face was pale, her eyes tired, terrified and worried and he could tell she was in a great deal of pain. Tears were running down her check and drops of sweat from her forehead.

Horatio walked up to her, put one arm around her shoulder and the other was holding her hand.

"What took you so long handsome" she asked between her screams of pain and heavy breaths.

"They wouldn't let me in, so how are you really" he asked concerned.

"It hurts like hell and I'm really scared, but better now that you're here, please don't leave me" she begged, her voice was shaking from the pain and since she was so scared. She only wished that the baby would come out and that pain would stop. It felt like she was torn a part.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" he said and meant every word. There was no way he was leaving her when she was scared like this and in so much pain, he wished he could take her pain away since he hated to see her like this, but knew he couldn't so he just held her.

"Ok miss Caine, give it one last push" said the doctor.

"Ready sweetheart" said Horatio.

"No, but I still have to do it" she said tiredly and used the last strength she had to push the baby out.

A second later the baby's scream filled the room and the doctor said: It's a

"No, Horatio tell me" said Calleigh, she was exhausted, and could hardly keep her eyes open.

Horatio walked over to the doctor and said: It's a boy.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's perfect, just perfect" said Horatio and held his newborn son and rocked him gently in his arms.

"Let me see him then" said Calleigh.

"Oh sorry" said Horatio, walked over and handed him over to her.

Calleigh smiled at the little boy and said: So you are the one that have given me so much trouble, my little miracle.

"So what shall we call him?" Horatio asked smiling happily by the look of his wife holding his newborn son.

"Kevin Horatio Caine" said Calleigh with a satisfied sigh and looked at her son, he was perfect, just perfect.

"Really you want him to have my name" said Horatio a bit surprised.

"I do, I really love your name, and I want one of our children to be Horatio Jr, and since this pregnancy was so though on me, I won't take the risk on doing it again even if I wanted to" she said.

"You really love being a mother don't you, to go through all of this just to give me a son with my name" said Horatio.

"I do, I love my two little angels, my little knight and my little miracle since they are the most perfect things we ever made and I can't get enough of them. Don't you like being a father" she said and kissed Kevin softly.

"Oh I do, and I love all our children, but you're still the love of my life" he said and kissed her softly.

"And you are the love of mine" she said and kissed him tenderly.

Then the doctor came over and said: I think it is best to get these two into their room so they can rest.

Horatio nodded and left.

Horatio got outside to the waiting room where the rest were.

"Boy or girl?" Nataniel asked.

"What will you name it?" Katie asked.

"Is mummy ok?" asked Jenna concerned.

"Easy one of the time, it's a boy and his name is Kevin Horatio Caine, your mum is exhausted so she's sleeping other than that fine" said Horatio and sat down.

"So you named the boy after your self, cute" said Rick rocking his little girl in his arms.

"Calleigh did, and I'm not against her whishes since I agree and since she has been through enough as it is" said Horatio.

"Imagine that, a Horatio Jr, and another Caine baby raised at the lab" said Eric.

"That's for Calleigh to decide when she gets her strength back" said Horatio.

"So is this the last member of the Caine clan?" Natalia asked.

"It is five children are just fine" he said.

"I still can't believe Calleigh has given birth to four children, and is the perfect mother when you think about how she was by the thought of having children eleven years ago" said Ryan and smiled.

"And how she managed to raise them and work at the same time, I mean your children have turned out fine even if they are raised at the lab not home" said Natalia.

"Natalia honey, you're forgetting that for Calleigh and Horatio the lab is home, so in theory the children are raised at home, beside you did the same with Jason" said Alexx and smiled.

"There's only one thing I can say about Calleigh and that is that she's an amazing woman" said Horatio and the others nodded since they agreed.

A couple of hours later they were all inside Calleigh's room. Jenna was gently rocking Kevin Horatio in he arms and Justin stood right next to her, his arms around her waist.

"Is it just me or is it something right with that picture" said Ryan.

"They sure are cute together" said Natalia and smiled.

"As long as they wait for many years to have one of their own, I'm happy" said Horatio.

The two children came over, handed the baby over to Horatio and asked: Is it ok if we go and buy ice cream or something?

"Yes, but don't go too far" said Horatio.

They nodded and the other children followed them.

"We have to go to, but let me know when you're up for it so we can shop for baby clothes together" said Rebekka.

"Sure and thanks for making sure I got here all right" said Calleigh.

"Not a problem" said Rebekka, and she and Stetler left with little Melissa resting in her fathers arms.

"Who thought that Stetler would ever raise a child" said Eric.

"And with Nevins" said Valera with a giggle.

"But they are still a nice couple" said Natalia and smiled.

"Now what do you say to leave these three alone, I think Calleigh could use some rest and we need to work" said Alexx.

"Yes see you Calleigh" said Eric and then they left.

Horatio looked at his wife and asked: How are you feeling?

"Very tired other than that fine" she said with a sigh.

"You really scared me" he said gently rocking their son.

She nodded and said: To be honest I was scared I wouldn't pull through.

"I'm glad you did, could you imagine me raising all five alone" he said.

"No, even if you're a good dad" she said and smiled at him.

"We're stronger together than alone aren't we" he said and smiled back at Calleigh, she was too tired to answer, she just wanted to sleep.

"I better get the children home and feed them, can you manage without me for a couple of hours" he said.

"Yes, but please don't take to long, even if I sleep I feel better knowing you're there" she said.

"I won't since I hate when we're a part" he said.

"I know, go along our children needs you" she said.

"And you don't" he said.

"Right now they need you more" she replied.

"Hmmm, see you later and I love you" he said.

"And I love you, no go along, I'll see you later" she said tiredly.

"Ok, sweet dreams my love" he said and kissed her softly and left Calleigh, who fell a sleep shortly after with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

One week later.

The clock was 2AM and Calleigh was once again woken by Kevin Horatio screaming, in opposite to her self he didn't like to sleep at night. It had been a week with to little sleep, but at least she had regain the her strength from the delivery and was now ready to get back to work the next day and raise him like she had done with the rest if she only could get some sleep.

Calleigh pushed Horatio and said: Your turn.

"It's not" he said tiredly half a sleep.

"It is, now get up" she said.

"Hmf" he replied, got up and searched for his bathrobe while se tried to get back to sleep, as least she was glad he took his responsibilities at night since he was working days. Horatio dragged his feet to the nursery whishing his son would sleep at night like the rest of them had done when they were babies.

He was about to go in when he saw Jenna rocking Kevin Horatio gently in her arms and said: Please go back to sleep Horatio Jr or you'll wake up mum and dad and they really need to sleep since dad is already working and mum will start working tomorrow, so be a good boy and go back to sleep.

But Kevin Horatio was in no mood to listen keep on screaming so Jenna started to sing for him. Horatio went back to the master bedroom and said: Calleigh, Calleigh you got to see this hurry.

"What are you doing here, he's still screaming" she said tiredly and got up.

"Just be quiet and hurry" he said.

Then they bout went to the nursery and watched Jenna got her little brother back to sleep. They smiled at each other and got quietly back to the master bedroom so Jenna wouldn't see them.

"Can you believe that" said Horatio once back in bed.

"Wonder if the others do that to" said Calleigh with a smiled.

"If they are we can sleep at night" said Horatio.

"I dunno handsome, children should be sleeping at night, not tanking care of babies even if it is cute" said Calleigh.

"How bout we talk to them and find out if everyone is getting up at night or if it is just Jenna and if they are that they can do it in the weekends" said Horatio.

"That I can agree on, no let's get back to sleep, I'm tired and I want to be well rested for work tomorrow and handsome would you hold me so I know you're there" she said.

"Mhm, good night then sweetheart" he said and crept closed holding her tightly like she was the most important thing to him and he would never let her go.

"Good night handsome" she said and closed her eyes smiling knowing he was there and knew he never would let her go made her feel so safe and warm inside.

Soon they were happily sound a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
